


tiny

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Come Eating, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen GeorgeNotFound, Small Penis, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), average for his height, like not really small, no beta we die like george in manhunt, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: THIS IS VERY TRIGGERING FOR PEOPLE WITH WEIGHT ISSUES OR EATING DISORDERS IF YOU ARE IN RECOVERY PLEASE DONT READ------------------------excerpt:"Your legs are so tiny." He grabs George's thigh a bit harshly."Your just big," George argues."I've seen girls with bigger legs then you!" Dream exclaims, teasing more to see George whine and argue...."Chat, look." Dream sticks his hand out and puts it on George's thigh "Look at how tiny his legs are compared to my hands!" He laughs."Sorry stream, I'm gonna leave so I can show Sapnap this."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 571
Collections: Anonymous





	tiny

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a threesome but not my first time writing smut, i appreciate feedback but not hate :))

Dream mutes his mic quickly. 

"What do you need Georgie?"

"Can I watch you?" He asks, sniffling a bit. 

"Uh, sure, just don't make very much noise okay?" 

George nods and sits down on the small bench that sits at the end of Dream's bed. 

"Sorry guys, that was just my roommate. Maybe I should get an office like Wilbur." He jokes, settling back into comfortable conversation. 

George sits silently, playing with the hem of Sapnap's top that he was now wearing. He had a habit of wearing everyone else's clothing rather than his own. Currently, he was wearing Sapnap's long-sleeve blue sweater and Dream's gray pajama pants. 

He was comfortable, sitting there watching the younger male play skillfully. 

"I was just talking to George about that," Dream says.

George snaps back into focus when he hears his name. 

"He said he like Take A Slice, but I prefer Heat Waves," Dream laughs. 

George's face flushes a bit at the mention of the fanfiction. 

It would be weird if he and Dream dated, it wouldn't be bad though. It actually would be quite nice, being able to rely on the bigger man. Getting to kiss him, touch him, examine him without it being weird. Maybe it wouldn't be weird. 

"Uh," Dream laughs lightly "Yeah, we have thought about having George move in." 

His eyes flick back towards George and he smirks at him.

"Though it could be a bit annoying." He cracks a grin at the smaller boy, watching as his face contorted. He clearly wanted to argue but didn't want to expose that he was there. 

"I feel like he would always steal our clothes," He continued teasing "And drink all of our coffee."

The more George's brows scrunch and his lip sticks out the more Dream continues teasing, trying to get him to finally break. 

"I can also see him constantly arguing with Sap," Dream isn't even looking at his computer at this point, his eyes are glued to George's squirming form. 

"He's also very clingy which I'm not in favor of, Sapnap isn't a big fan of that either."

"I am not clingy." George snaps a hand over his mouth.

"Oh boohoo Georgie you spoiled the surprise."

"I'm not clingy, and even if I was Sap loves cuddling with me." He states. 

"That's it? That's the only lie you found in all of that?" Dream laughs. 

"Oh shut up," George whined. 

"Chat clip that, clip him not denying it. He knows he steals all of our clothes and coffee! That was basically him admitting it!" 

"I don't steal all of your cl-" He cuts himself off, he did always steal their clothes. 

"Mhm, what don't you steal Gogy?" Dream teases, "Our clothes? Do you want me to turn on the camera so you can say that or are my gator sweatpants and Sap's sweatshirt not good enough to be seen on camera?"

"Shut up," George whines, "Okay, I admit it, I steal everyone's clothes."

"You do! And they never fit you, I could still wear those pants but instead, they are on your body."

"Fine, I'll be right back, I'm changing so you can have your glorious gator sweatpants back," George says, getting up. 

Dream shrugs and starts explaining that George has moved in with him and Sapnap and that, yes, it was permanent. 

George went into his room, stomping to his closet to get a new outfit. He looked through a few shirts, trying to find one of his own. 

Green hoodie, Dream's. Yellow long sleeve, Sapnap's. Sweater, Dream's. Purple tee-shirt, Dream's. Band tee, Sapnap's. 

He sighs, did he even have any of his own clothes? He shuffles through a few more before finally spotting a black oversized merch hoodie, it could've been easily mistaken for another one of Dream's shirts but it wasn't. He had gotten it fair and square, yes, it was technically "one of Dream's hoodies" because it was the blond boy's merch but it was his, Dream had never worn it and that made it his. 

He happily took it off the hanger and walked to his dresser to find a pair of pants that were his, this would be easier because the others' pants didn't fit him. 

He moves the two top sweatpants and finds a pair of shorts that were his. He takes them and puts them on his bed. 

He pulls Sapnap's shirt off and replaces it with his hoodie. He then unties the sweatpants from his waist and lets them drop. He picks up the shorts and shimmies them on, they go about mid-thigh and are just about completely engulfed by the oversized black hoodie.

He sighs and folds up the sweatpants, he puts the blue sweater back in his closet. 

He walks pridefully back to Dream's room. 

"What took you so long George." Dream laughs. 

"Here are your gat-"

He's cut off by Dream's sudden sharp laughter "Are you not wearing pants!" 

"What?" George scoffs "I am!"

He pulls up the hoodie a bit to reveal the gray shorts. 

"Where did you even get a pair of pink booty shorts?" Dream laughs. 

"What?" George looks down, they're still gray and they're still midthigh. "They're literally normal, they go to my midthigh."

Dream quirks an eyebrow. 

"And they're gray!"

"George, they are not gray."

George goes silent, damn you colorblindness. 

He rolls his eyes and hands the sweatpants to Dream. 

"There you are, your amazing, super comfortable, and warm sweatpants."

"Thank you." Dream takes in the outfit again. "Are you sure that's not my hoodie?"

"Yes I am sure, remember you sent it to me when you first got your merch in."

Dream ignores him, "Your legs are so tiny." He grabs George's thigh a bit harshly. 

"You're just big," George argues. 

"I've seen girls with bigger legs than you!" Dream exclaims, teasing more to see George whine and argue. 

"Chat," Dream claps his hands, "I'm going to turn on my camera and I want you to tell me if George is normal-sized. The right answer is, no."

Dream slides out of the way of the camera and turns it on to show the stream George's 'outfit.'

George's face flushes bright pink (not as pink as his shorts, but definitely getting there.) 

"Dream, stop I'm not that small," George complains.

"Chat, look." Dream sticks his hand out and puts it on George's thigh "Look at how tiny his legs are compared to my hands!" He laughs. 

"Sorry stream, I'm gonna leave so I can show Sapnap this." 

"Nic-!" His words are cut off for the stream. 

"Nick! Come here!" He's still giggling like a little kid. 

He opens the door, "What?" His voice is deep and raspy, he'd obviously been sleeping. 

"Look at how tiny George's legs are." He grabs his thigh again. 

Nick's eyes widen, "Holy shit dude!" He's laughing now too. 

"C'mere!" He says, just as in awe as Dream. 

George shuffles over, a bit flustered due to all the attention. 

Suddenly Sapnap's hands are on his thighs, both of them are at the widest part. He wraps his hands around them, touching his pointers and his thumb together. 

"Oh my God, George you're so tiny!" 

"Stop," George is blushing, he doesn't want them to stop "Your hands are just big."

"Yeah, but you are also just so small." He rubs his hands up his leg. 

"See! George that's what I said. You can't argue with me about this now because we have a second opinion."

Nick is still awestruck, "I knew you were tiny but I didn't know this small."

"I'm not." George's voice cracks a bit. 

Clay grabs his arm, pushing up the hoodie a bit. He feels up his arm, his eyes still full of wonder. 

Nick's hands are still rubbing and grabbing his legs. 

Nick wraps his fingers around his thigh again at the same time Dream accidentally grabs his arm a little harder than he intended and George's legs tremble. 

A small 'fuck' leaves George's lips and they both stop abruptly, looking up at him. 

Sapnap looks at his trembling legs, "Are you oka-" he looks up a bit more and sees the bulge in George's shorts growing. 

A smile cracks through his face, he looks up at Dream as if he was trying to communicate with just his eyes. 

Dream's face broke out into one of realization. 

"Oh George," Dream coos, dragging a finger up his trembling thighs. 

"I'm sorry," George's voice is trembling just as much as his legs. 

"Don't be," Sapnap says softly. 

He kisses the corner of his mouth lightly, letting George melt into it a bit before he pulls away.

"What are we gonna do about our baby's problem?" Sapnap asks, rubbing circles on George's upper thigh.

Dream picks up George easily, cherishing the subtle whine he got from it. 

"Gonna take you to Nick's room okay?" George nods and breathes out a quick 'yes' knowing that he had the biggest bed. 

Soon enough they were in the youngest boys' room, George laying on the bed, Dream standing above him with Sapnap by his side. 

Dream moves down a bit kissing his jaw softly. Nick quickly follows suit, kissing his collarbones while rubbing his thighs. 

"Please," George whines out. 

"Please what, honey?" Sapnap asks. 

"Please touch me, please." George sounds like he's going to cry. 

Nick moves his hands to the hem of the shorts, dipping his fingers underneath just a bit. 

"More, please, please," George begs. 

"Like this?" Sapnap touches his bulge. 

George gasps loudly, "Yes! Yes! Please!" 

Dream starts kissing a bit harsher on his neck as Sapnap teases his hard-on. 

Dream kisses up his jaw until he's at his mouth. He connects their lips quickly, wanting to absorb the small gasps and whines that he releases. 

Sapnap shimmies his shorts down to his knees and laughs at the light blue women's underwear he wears. 

"What's this about Georgie?" Sapnap teases. 

Dream pulls away so he can answer.

"Other ones," he gasps trying to catch his breath, "Other ones don't fit."

"Fuck," Sapnap gasps as he traces the outline of his penis. 

George breathes out a loud moan. 

Clay hikes up his hoodie and groans. 

"So fucking small and pretty George," He places his hand on his torso and groans loudly when he realizes it almost covers his entire body. 

George moans, a high pitched and twangy sound. 

Nick shimmies off the underwear while Clay plays with George's perky pink nipples. 

George is breathless and squirming at the stimulation. 

Nick shimmies off his own pants, keeping his boxers on, and urges Clay to do the same. 

Clay takes his shirt off, then his basketball shorts. 

Nick palm himself a bit before he pulls out his cock. 

"So big compared to you," He groans out, pushing his dick closer to George's to compare.

Nick towers over George by at least 2 inches. 

Nick groans a bit, from the contact and the size difference. 

Nick isn't a big dude, especially compared to Clay, he's about 5'11 and his cock is somewhere around 7in. George on the other hand was a little below average in everything, weight, height, and now (confirmed) penis size. He stood at about 5'8 and was around 5.5in long. 

Nick looked over to see Clay eyeing them intensely, clearly wanting to join in.

Nick gestured a bit, telling him to come over. 

He shuffles over to George and palms himself a bit before he pulls himself out of his boxers. Both of the boys' eyes widen, they knew that Clay had to be bigger than both of them but they didn't know that he was this big. 

Clay was 6'5 and had a monster dick. George didn't know if it would fit in him, Nick wanted to see him try. 

"Holy fuck dude," Nick breathed out "How big are you?"

"9 inches." Dream states. 

George sobs, actually sobs. 

"Fuck me please, please, need it so bad." George whimpers out, squirming.

Nick easily obliges, moving to his side drawer to get some lube. 

Clay waits patiently for him to get it. 

Nick lubes up two of his fingers and hikes George's leg up to his shoulders. He slowly works one of his fingers to the second knuckle, he eventually gets another in. Then another until he’s pumping three fingers into his friend, milking loud desperate moans from him. 

“Clay switch me places,” Nick pulled his fingers out, pumping Clay a few times with the stray lube that stayed on his digits. 

Dream breathed out shakily and lined up with George’s hole.

"Are you ready?" Clay breathes out. 

"In, please, please, in, in" George begs.

Clay slides his tip in he groans loudly at the same time George wails. 

Clay and Nick freeze and look at him, tears welling up in his eyes, his legs shaking, his neck craning desperately trying to hide his face. 

Clay moans again, "George," he breathes "Can I move."

George stays silent, Clay moves to pull out but the smaller's thin legs wrap around his waist, trying desperately to keep him there. 

Nick pushes some of his hair out of his face, taking time to gently touch the boy and remind him that he was safe and could make them stop at any time. 

"More," George gasps out finally. 

Clay looks at him a bit cautiously but does as he asks. 

He slowly inches in, relishing in the tight wet heat of George's walls. 

"You're so good for me Georgie," Clay moans out.

He pushes his hips forward a bit more. 

"Almost in?" George whines out, squirming a bit. 

"Halfway there, honey."

George moans loudly, he was already so full, he didn't know if he could take more he felt as if he was going to break. 

Nick leans down, noticing George's nervousness, and kisses his lips gently. 

He moves from his lips to his ear.

"So good baby, you're doing so well for us." He whispers, his voice dropping an octave. 

George whimpers and reaches for Sapnap's shoulders, wanting a bit of stability. 

Nick obliges, letting him hold his shoulder as he whispers more. 

"So small honey, Clay looks like he's gonna break you." He whispers again, the soft baritone rumbling in George's ears. 

Clay bottoms out, all the way in now.

George hadn't noticed his movements but he sure as hell felt it when Clay's fat tip brushed against his prostate. 

He wails again, shaking and moaning before Clay can even move. 

"Please!" George yells out, trying to move a little bit. 

"Fucking hell Georgie, taking me so well." Clay moans, moving his hips back a little trying to get the older boy used to the feeling of movement. 

Nick's eyes are glued on the slight movement of George and Clay's hips. He rubbed himself a bit, teasing himself a bit before he touched himself. 

Clay moves forward again with a grunt and pushes out a loud whine from George's throat, he decides to touch himself for real. 

Nick's eyes drift down George's body, his eyes catching a bit on the smaller's stomach, his eyes widen. 

He moves the sweatshirt up to his chest and he groans.

"Holy shit George," Nick moans out, touching his stomach to feel Clay's hard member pulsing and moving inside of him. 

"See that honey? See Clay inside of you?" He moves his hand to show George the bulge on his stomach. 

George whimpers and Clay lets out a loud "Fuck!"

"Faster, faster, please! Please! Need more!" George wails out, tears streaming down his face. 

Clay obliges happily and starts moving faster, pulling out just a little bit to make sure he didn't hurt the older boy. 

Nick flit his thumb over his slit at the sight. 

"H-harder!" George asks. 

Clay delivers, pulling all the way out before slamming back in again. 

Nick's eyes remain on the bulge on George's tummy, watching, mesmerized as it moves. 

He puts one of his hands on George's stomach keeping one on his cock, still stroking. 

Sapnap quickly finds the rhythm that Clay is thrusting and starts fucking his hand to the pace. 

"George, fuck, you're so fucking hot. Look at you, you're so small, baby. You can see him in you, ah, you like that, huh?" Moans and dirty talk fall from Nick's mouth. 

"Close, close, please, wanna cum, please," George begs. 

Clay closes his eyes tight and continues fucking into him completely ignoring his pleas. 

"Yeah, yeah go ahead," Nick answers, seeing that the blond won't be anytime soon. 

George cums the second that the words leave Nick's mouth, thick white ropes falling from his bright red tip and onto his stomach. 

Nick groans at the sight, he can feel himself getting closer, the pit of pleasure quickly building up in his stomach. 

"Fuck, gonna cum." He breathes out. 

"On me," George gasps, in pain or pleasure Nick can't tell. 

He follows easily, getting onto his knees he pumps his cock even faster until he finally cums. 

He milks it out of himself, getting it on George's face, tongue and chest. 

George flicks his tongue into his mouth, tasting the other male's seed greedily, using it as a distraction from the overwhelming pain and pleasure from being overstimulated.

Clay's hips stutter, his breaths get more erratic.

"In or On?" He grunts out.

"What?" George whines out, his cock twitches at the words trying to get hard again

"In or, fuck, on?" He says louder. 

The words register in his head, "In, in, God, in" George moans out. 

Nick's eyes widen, still watching in amazement as George's small body trembles at the huge intrusion. 

"Fuuucckk" Clay groans out loudly, pulling his hips flush to George's trying to cum as deep in him as possible. 

Nick swears he can see Clay's cock pulse inside of George. 

"So good," Clay whispers as he pulls out. 

George whines loudly at the slight pain of his tip widening against his already used hole. 

Clay collapses, falling to his side. 

Sapnap's eyes have moved from the slight bulge (now that it was gone) to the cum that coated George's body. 

"Like a little cum dumpster," he says, scooping some of (what he assumes is him cum) onto his finger and guides it to George's mouth. George opens his mouth and lets the finger enter his mouth and rub the slightly salty white substance onto his tongue. He swallows around Nick's finger before letting it go. 

Nick sighs and lays next to both of them. 

George closes his eyes and lets his breathes steady before he tries to speak. 

"Clay, you're so fucking big."


End file.
